THE CLEANSING-PETER PAN
by Master of Macabre
Summary: The Lost Boys remained in Neverland .Peter Pan succumbs to his lust for adventure and attempts to cleanse the world of adults .And the inhabitants of Neverland works with him to conquer the world .Little do they know,they are facing the modern world and its military... A tragic tale of a misguided ambition crushed .


Sadly,I do not own Peter Pan .I do own this story,and its plot .I'm not sure,but I think this is the first of its kind .Read to find out why!

* * *

Nearly a century had passed since Peter Pan had came to the ordinary world .He had had enough .He _detested_ the drudgery of Neverland,with only his band of Lost Boys,mermaid,Indians,and fairies to play with .Moreover,he hated the calmness of his life .Life is just like a bowl of broth,while adventures are like the various herbs,spices,and salts .Since the death of Captain Hook,his life had been left with nothing but a bowl of clear,bland,tasteless water .Even torturing the imprisoned pirates(his current favorite pastime,by the way),had lost its fun .He wanted to do something _big_ ,something _majestic,_ something more awe-inspiring than liquidating his archenemy-Captain Hook-literally .He wanted something _GLOBAL_ .

He took the 19th century world map from Hooks study (did I mention that he took over the ship ? _THAT_ was his real reason for murdering Hook),and locked himself in Hooks bedroom,staring intently at the hundreds of countries while Tinker Bell danced from one edge to another,her deceptively innocent tinkling filling the air .It wasn't long before Peter Pans frown curled into a malicious smirk ,and then blossoming into insane,wild,cackling that shook the entire ship .With his heart replete with vindictive joy and teeming with sadistic joy,he arranged his leaf-suit,put on Hooks coat and hat,flung a dagger into a portrait of Hook and left to summon his associates .

On that fateful day,no one forgot to assemble in the Plaza,a large opening in the middle of the woods .The leader of the Indians sat in the front row,smoke billowing from his pipe,obscuring a face so scarred it resembled a certain fictional Auror in the Harry Potter books(and no,there will be no Harry Potter);Peter Pans right hand boy-Tootles leaned against a tree,ears pricked for any orders from his Master;the Mermaid Queen-the most beautiful of them all lay sideways on a lakeside rock,her left hand holding up her head while she flapped her large tail casually .

"My dear brothers and sisters in arms",addressed Peter Pan as he soared from behind a tree and landed in front of the crowd,Tinker Bell fluttering beside his shoulder ."It has been a long time since the death of our common foe,the horrible-torrible Captain Hook,who was eaten my a saltwater crocodile(who was caught and personally blended by me,he mentally corrected)-well,he deserved it .It is,of course,a cheerful fact,but on the other hand,adventures,the stimulant which brings excitement and difference to our ordinary lives,have perished along with him .Count that as his final blow to us .So today,like that fateful day almost a century ago,I shall save you from his clutches .I shall bring back _ADVENTURE_ !And lets do something _BIG_ !Something _SPECIAL_! Something _LEGENDARY! ! ! !"_ , yelled Peter Pan,his arms spread as if Christ the Redeemer ,confidence and ambition sparkling in his eyes as if Genghis Khan .The entire crowd cheered as if hardcore fans in a Beatles concert,with appraisals,and slogans yelled incessantly ." _Silence!"_ ,bellowed Peter Pan with both hands cupped around his mouth .Immediately the crowed lapsed into quietude .

"Maybe you might wonder what is big,what is special,what is legendary...", Peter Pan whispered mysteriously,his voice reaching everyone nevertheless .The crowed leaned forwards,simply _dying_ for an answer ."...and it is...

 ** _CONQUER THE WORLD ! ! ! ! ! ! !_**

",he roared at the top of his lungs,and immediately,the screams and cheers erupted again,only fifty times louder .People clapped madly while others shrieked fanatically as if harpies ."I love you ! ! !",yelled the Mermaid Queen,both of her arms waving in the air as she giggled uncontrollably at him ."I love you too! ! !",yelled Peter Pan,returning her a charming grin and a flirtatious wink .The uproar escalated to the skies,and I daresay that some poor folks in planes were spooked by the disembodied cheers that came from nowhere in the clouds .Some mermaids swooned and fainted in the surge of hysterical excitement .

"Feel the thirst for Power run through your veins! Feel the hunger for wealth boil in your minds! We shall rule the world all together by a Brotherhood of those Pure of Heart,and terminate the Unpure adults contaminated by the web of lies that is Society! And all together,we shall create the everlasting _ **EMPIRE OF ETERNAL CHILDHOOD!**_ **"** , Peter Pan yelled,gesticulating wildly as if Hitler,punching his proud fist into the air like a revolutionist as the motivated crowd also punched their fists of valor into the air as if the group of 300 Spartans and started chanting "Conquer the world " in unison loudly, while others continued shrieking and cheering .Peter Pan paused for a moment to savour a brief taste of _absolute controll ._ The sensation was _insatiable ._

"We shall launch our attack at dawn tomorrow ! ! !",Peter Pan shouted,hovering on top of everyone ."Mermaids!",he yelled,pointing (oh-so-surprisingly) Captain Hooks sabre at the Mermaid Queen ."Sink all the ships and have no mercy on the scum! I WANT THE SEA SCARLET WITH THEIR BLOOD!",he said, giggling at the image ."One sometimes longs for a change of colour",he remarked to a general round of laughter .

"Indians!",Peter Pan addressed to the leader ."You will destroy the White House,the Pentagon,and massacre their military and civilian population with your superior weaponry and tactics .Do you read me ? ? ? ! ! !" "Sir,yes sir!",saluted the leader .Turning to his men,he yelled "Let us take revenge on those who destroyed our homeland ! We shall avenge our ancestors !"as he raised his bloodstained tomahawk in the air ."YAHHH! ! !",screamed the Indians ,fiercely gritting their teeth as they recalled the burnt ,bullet-riddled corpses of their dead tribes ,vengeance burning in their veins and hatred radiating from them like radiation from nuclear waste as they raised various weaponry into the air .

"Tootles ! ! !",shouted Peter Pan to his right-hand boy ."Eh? Whats the matter?",mumbled a sleepy Tootles in surprise as he scrambled to his feet clumsily .It seemed that,in spite of the ear-splitting chaos,he had fallen asleep .Peter rolled his eyes ."Raze all major cities throughout the world-London,Berlin,Beijing,Moscow,Tokyo...all of them except the ones in America,okay? ? ! !",Peter Pan ordered carefully like a Mafia boss to a couple of brainless grunts ." 'Kay,no problemo .",nodded Tootles plainly like a student to his teacher ." Very well ",smirked Peter with satisfaction .

"Under my unmitigated analysis,meticulous planning,and assiduous assigning,as your supreme commander,I can guarantee that you will be back at lunch,having eliminated all targets and achieved absolute victory .In the afternoon,after a feast,we shall slaughter all who are still fighting against us .At 5:00 PM,we shall establish our government branches throughout the world,write a constitution,form an effective leadership,build our palace and stuff like that .Finally,at 6:00 Pm,we shall have a banquet and **PARTY** ! ! ! ! ",Peter Pan yelled jovially,once again spreading his arms like Christ the Redeemer .To him,victory was imminent .Their superior weaponry would slaughter all who are against them .Their advantage of flight will negate all of their enemies puny attempts to defeat them and cause fear and mass panic,while their flying ship will pound them into oblivion .The trophy of victory was simply sitting in front of him,waiting for him to grab it and savor the sweet _addictiveness_ of triumph .The gleaming gold sheen of triumph reflected in his greedy eyes as he inhaled the warm air of power and control .

"Its time for a twist in our lives",he grinned .Yells and screams of support permeated the air .

"Arent we the beast organization in the world?",Peter Pan yelled,punching his fist into the air .

"YEAH! ! !",cried the exuberant crowd .

"Arent we the elite of humanity?"

"YEAH! ! !"

"Arent we the conquerors of the world? ! !"

 **"YEAH! ! ! ! "**

* * *

 _As usual,read,review,and press the little button with the heart on the bottom ._


End file.
